


Safety In Your Eyes

by alcoholicclovers



Category: Actor RPF, Henry V - Shakespeare, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Original Character(s), Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicclovers/pseuds/alcoholicclovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is an anthro. This means he is part animal. This is a problem for him, in more than one way. Can a complete stranger show him that he is truly unique and special, and will he learn to love himself? And maybe another as well?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fear Loathing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fear+Loathing).



> This is a roleplay I did with a friend on KIK that I turned into a story. It's her OC, please do not use without permission. Read and Review please! <3 (The OC is based off of Chris Hemsworth)

It had been a few weeks since Benjamin Cooper last had his feet on real ground rather than the deck of his ship. He preferred the perfect solitude that was allotted him by the open ocean, the peace that came with drifting along upon gentle waves. However, even Ben tended to miss the company of other people, and so he made berth and tied up his ship the Stargazer on a small dock made to house the smaller pleasure schooners like his Stargazer. Easily handled by a single sailor with Benji's gift for sailing, the 'Gazer was possibly his favourite of his collection.

Benji made his way to the noisiest bar he could find near the dock wearing casual white slacks and a thin white tee shirt that accentuated his sun-kissed tan skin. His sandy-blonde hair and the round, orange-and-black cat's ears were hidden under a plain brown snow-hat but there was little he could do to hide the matching tail which snaked behind him from the back of his pants. Patches of orange peeked out from under his shirt on his upper arms, criss crossed by sharp black stripes. More of the same pattern showed on the sailor's lower back even through his clothing and some of it framed his handsome face, though elsewhere it was covered.  
A few people were brave enough to stare at the anthropomorphic creature but most of the other patrons had either seen his ilk before or simply did not care. They ignored him, save for one or two which appeared to be working up the courage to come and ask him a hundred questions.  
Music throbbed all around him and Ben found it soothing. This was the sort of watering hole he liked; upbeat but not too crowded. He'd been keeping to himself out on the open water for more than a month, was surprised to find that he actually /wanted/ to be around other people. When the barkeep approached Ben's sea-green eyes met her tired stare and he smiled at her, ordered a bourbon. After two or three of them he might even be coerced into dancing. 

Tom sat down at his usual spot, smiling tiredly when his drink was set before him without having to ask. It had been a hard day, and he just wanted to relax and then go home and sleep. His sandy orange hair contrasted light gray ears faintly striped that twitched slightly every now and then as he listened to the noise of the bar. A tail of the same design hugged his left thigh, curling around it to his calf to stay out of the way. The man was dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark gray button-up. He sighed again, more dejectedly, when three men walked over to him with smirks and taunts ready.  
"Hey there, little kitten." One started while leaning against the bar and almost touching Tom, obviously the leader in this group. "Wanna come home with me and my boys? We'll show you all kinda of tricks.." He continued, a hand trailing down the anthro's back as the other two snickered.  
Tom grit his teeth, recoiling from the touch. "Leave me alone."  
His antagonist smirked wider, kicking the stool so the part-cat fell off with a startled cry and onto him. "Oh? Look at how he jumps on me, lads! And he tries to deny it!" He sneered, trapping Tom's escape and holding him close and he struggled weakly.

Benji had already finished his first glass of the surprisingly tasty bourbon and was on his second when he noticed a strange, familiar scent. Glancing over to his right he spotted another of his own kind. It startled him a bit. Anthros were not particularly rare, but he had not expected to see one this close up so soon after docking--and not a bad looking one, at that. He debated whether or not to move over and strike up a conversation, then someone else beat him to it. Three someones.  
'Maybe he knows them', thought Ben and he let his mind wander a bit. After a few moments it became clear that they were not friends, however, the tone of the other anthro's voice and his body language saying that he did not want their attention.  
'Just stay out of it, it's not your business', Ben told himself. He managed to ignore what was going on for a few more seconds, up until one of the men yanked the stool out from under the other anthro. Benjamin stood, swaying only slightly--it was still a bit odd to be walking on land after so long on a moving deck. He walked up behind the man who was now holding onto the anthro and dug the ends of his long, razor-sharp claws into the human's arm. The other two humans looked more than a little startled like two deer caught in headlights. Ben challenged them to do something with his fiery green eyes and they seemed to think better of it.  
"They're letting all sorts of animals into this bar, eh.." Ben growled, yanking his captive backwards a bit so he could look at his face. The sailor's eyes then moved to the other anthropomorph, taking in his frightened gaze. "I think I'll just find somewhere else to quench my thirst. Care to join me? You fellas don't mind, do you?"  
His claws sunk a bit deeper into the human's arm, causing a thin trickle of blood. 

Tom had started shaking in the foul man's grip when suddenly he was released, a strong-looking anthro threatening his attacker and gouging his arm. He watched wide-eyes as the two other men started to back away, the third crying out in pain and struggling to get free. Tom realized the other was asking him a question, though it wasn't really one, and he nodded weakly, still shaken up a bit. He felt violated.. And scared.. His ears stayed back as a sign of that, making him look smaller. The toyger quickly moved to the side and slightly behind his savior, looking down at his feet as he didn't know what to say.  
"Run away, little slut. we know where to find you when your bodyguard isn't around." The man who had come up on him narrowed his eyes at Tom, then stopped and hissed as the grip on his arm tightened in response.

At the word "slut," Ben's claws dug in even deeper. He could feel the pathetic human's muscle tissue tear beneath it, the scent of blood making the tiger anthro's nostrils flare a bit. His own eyes narrowed and he pulled the human even closer, as if he meant to kiss the man. The stench of cheap beer was on the human's breath and it made Ben's stomach churn but he ignored that.  
"You have a very...unique scent. Filth, cheap cologne and desperation. Might be that I'll remember it, your scent." The sea-rat's voice was low, dangerous, and he never once blinked his slitted green eyes. "My kind tend to have a remarkable sense of smell, good enough that we can track down pathetic pieces of shit like you if we want to." Benjamin licked his own lips. "So, I guess *I'll* know where to find *you*. And I doubt either of these useless ball sacks will be able to protect you when I do," he added, glancing briefly at the two retreating men near his captive's side. "If I were you, I'd fuck off now and stay gone." With that he shoved the man away from himself causing him to tumble back against the bar.  
"We don't want any trouble here," the barkeep let him know quietly from behind the bar. She looked like she was ready to pull out a shotgun and be rid of all of them.  
"Trouble will leave with them," replied Ben as he tossed more than enough money on the bar to pay for his and his anthro companion's drinks. Looking at the toyger to see if he was all right, the sailor smiled. "Shall we?" He didn't wait long for a reply, simply escorted the other anthro toward the exit. "I'm Benji, by the way." 

The three men gathered themselves and ran for the back door, heading the opposite way of the threatening blonde. The two cats were already outside though, Tom gazed at his companion with a little awe, one ear twitching forwards in interest. He blinked, flushing embarrassed as he fumbled to answer once again.  
"T-Tom." The thinner man replied, shyly offering a pale, delicate hand in greeting. "Thank you.. For that, I mean. Well you probably know what I mean, but I just-er.."

The evening had waned fully into night while Benji was in the bar, it seemed. He inhaled the crisp night air and pulled off his snow cap giving his dirty blonde hair a shake. His tail was still twitching a bit with irritation for the three human bullies, but for the most part he had already forgotten them, already slipped back into his naturally positive attitude. Claws retracted, the tiger licked the tips of his fingers to rid them of any remaining blood, then smiled as he took Tom's hand for a firm shake.  
"Nice to meet ya...and don't mention i'. I never been fond o' bullies." The moon was only half full that night but the street lamps were on for the bar's parking lot giving Ben a clear view of Tom. Even in full darkness he would have been able to see the other anthro, though. Black-tipped orange ears were equally fully trained on the thinner man, Ben letting his hand linger on Tom's a bit longer than was necessary.  
"I doubt you'll have any more trouble from those clowns tonight, but just to be sure you migh' want ter stick wiv me. We can find another bar like this one or..." He hesitated a moment, wondering if he was maybe being too forward. They'd just met after all--literally--though he liked this Tom, even liked the way he smelled. "...or we can go back ter my ship. I have drinks, food. Guaranteed to be clown-free."  
It wasn't in his nature to be shy, really, or self-conscious, but the bigger anthro slipped his hands in the pockets of his white slacks and the tips of his ears lowered a bit as he grinned giving him an almost boyish charming look. 

Tom wasn't a short man, but he found himself having to look up a bit while he looked at Benji. The darkness caused both of their eyes to shine in the moonlight, the other man's even more interesting with his slitted pupils. Tom sulked inwardly a bit, not thinking it fair that he hadn't gotten that gene, his own gray eyes having rounded ones. His tail untangled from his leg, swishing back and forth a bit as he thought about the offer while trying not to get sidetracked once more.  
"I wouldn't mind a'tall." Tom answered with a small smile, one ear rotating forward to show friendliness while the other stayed sideways shyly. 

All feelings of unsureness evapourated instantly when Tom agreed to his idea, Ben's grin becoming even wider, his ears perking up. He almost resembled the cheshire cat with that pleased, cat-ate-the-canary expression.  
"Brilliant," said the British sea-rat. "It's not far, we can walk." Those green eyes moved quickly over Tom once again taking in what little Ben could make out of the slender anthro's shape, allowing himself a brief moment to admire it. It had been a long time since Benji had even seen another of his own kind and he'd never seen one like Tom, with his unique set of colours. Ben hoped his instincts were right about Tom and that he would get to see more of the slightly smaller man, eventually.  
"You from around here, then?" asked the tiger as they walked along, neither in a hurry. It was indeed not very far from the bar to the docks--soon the sounds of water lapping lazily against wooden beams and ship hulls filled the salt-laden air around them. 

Tom smiled at the common question, feeling like he wanted to giggle at how cliche it was after all that had happened just moments before.  
"England? Yes. Here? No." His gaze flickered over to the person who accompanied him for a moment before sweeping out over the dark, churning ocean.  
"It's mesmerizing.." He murmured, always having been fascinated by the power and majesty of the sea that could go from clear and serene one to torrential and perilous in less than minutes.  
'The true awe of nature..' The toyger thought to himself before turning back to the other. "So you're a tiger?" How comical.. A tiger and a toyger. Perhaps they were even destined to meet, however fanciful and ridiculous that sounded. So ridiculous in fact, that Tom had trouble holding in his mirth and a smile spread across his face.

It's funny how life surprises a man, Benji thought.  
He'd spent so long simply wanting solitude, having decided he was done attempting to make any sort of emotional connection to anyone, after his whole life was taken from him some years ago. Now, he'd spent less than an hour ashore and stumbled across of all people Tom. What it meant he didn't know, nor did he know what he would make of this odd new friendship but he liked Tom, and he was curious.  
"A tiger, aye.. And wha' are you, a kitten?" He smirked at his companion playfully.  
They had reached a stretch of docking which led to where he'd tied off the 'Gazer and Benji led the other man to it, tugging free the rope which held his schooner to shore. Benjamin climbed aboard without ceremony, unable to repress a small sigh of relief at the fact that he was once again free of the stresses that came with being ashore. This was his getaway, his own small, private, mobile utopia. Few had ever been aboard with him. The tiger offered Tom a hand climbing on partly because he simply wanted to feel the warmth of the man's skin once more. He noted the almost silly grin on Tom's face and it pleased him to see it. The first time he'd seen Tom's face the other anthro had been nervous and afraid, and now he seemed to be as carefree as Ben himself.  
"She's no' the grandest ship on all the seven seas but she's dependable and fast, and she's mine."

The ship that Tom was led to was beautiful by his standards, and it wasn't difficult to tell that Benji was very proud of her. A sailor's ship is his home, and the closest thing to his heart.  
"I am /not/ a kitten." He said with a pout, taking the helping hand despite that and stepping lightly onto the railing and into the boat. "I am a toyger. A refined, intelligent breed of high status in the housecat realm."  
His voice was teasingly pompous and dismissing, though his smile and playful manner betrayed it all. Their proximity was quite close, and a blush settled on his face once more as he stepped away with drooped ears.

Ben chuckled at the other man's playfully snitty response. "Well paaaaardon me, your majesty.. Had I known I was in such regal company I would no' have presumed to jest."  
They were standing close enough for him to feel the warmth of Tom's slender body and it was lovely. Then the toyger moved away seemingly embarrassed. Even in the low light the blush on his face looked charming to Ben.  
"The toyger and the tiger. Sounds like a romance novel...or perhaps a children's book."  
He chuckled again, seriously considering stepping forward and making it truly into a romance novel by kissing Tom. It seemed too forward even after everything, however.  
'This one is more classy than that', thought Ben.  
He didn't know what those humans were talking about earlier calling Tom a slut but he could already tell that they were wrong. Perhaps there were elements to this toyger he didn't know about, however--he intended to find out. Resisting the urge to jump his companion with some effort, Ben moved over to the jib and unfurled its sail with quick, sure fingers. It was a breezy evening and there would likely be no need to use the engine.

The smaller man breathed a sigh of relief and slight disappointment when the tiger stepped away. He watched as Ben went to work on the boat, discreetly admiring the tanned muscles that moved under the thin shirt.  
Tom sat on a nearby bench built into the vessel, crossing his legs and breathing in the sea air. His smooth tail flicked back and forth across the seat next to him as he watched, chewing on his lip a bit, but being careful because the one trait he considered attractive from his genes was his slightly more pointed canines, top and bottom. They marked him as different, even more so than the rest and had made for some interesting nights previous.  
The toyger's mind wandered, imagining what this night would lead to, biting his lip harder as his ears drooped with the spark of arousal that flowed through him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are loved and turned into kittens! <3

Almost as soon as he freed the jib sails from their rigging and positioned them the wind caught them and the Gazer began to lurch away from the dock. The sea was black as ink without the sun to warm it and the white ship began to slice through the gentle waves with ease as it made way. Ben kicked off his boots, the better to climb halfway up the mainsail and free it as well; he'd always had an easier time climbing the masts barefoot. This way his feet could mold to the shape of the wood, the claws in his toes easily catching hold of ropes and lifting him up. His striped orange tail swung lazily keeping his balance. Once that was done the ship began to gain real speed.  
The sailor finished by adjusting the rudder to maintain a preferred direction, then he was at Tom's side once more. The toyger looked like a boy on his first sailing trip. Benji smiled at the sight, thinking he had truly lucked out to run into another anthro who was so adorably sexy. He licked his own lips.  
"About tha' drink.. The bar is below, bu' I can fetch somethin' up for ye. What'll it be?"  
The tiger rubbed his hands together as he meandered toward the stairs which led belowdecks. 

This strange but attractive anthro just kept getting sexier and sexier in Tom's mind as he watched the man scale the heights with such ease and comfortability. Then he was back on the deck and walking back over to the cat with a smile and Tom nearly melted at the sight.  
"I will refer to your better judgment on the matter." He answered shyly, hoping his feline attributes weren't making his attraction obvious.  
That would be too embarrassing.. He stood suddenly, deciding he wanted to follow the other male into the ship. The temperature was dropping, and he didn't have enough fur to brave it out if it got any lower.

"Mmmnh, aye. I reckon I can look after ye," replied Ben. He had an idea what the toyger might want to drink. Taking the stairs two and three at a time he descended them quickly and was pleasantly surprised to hear Tom stepping down behind him.  
Like most ships the cabin was far more spacious than it appeared to be above decks. It was decorated with the many different souvenirs Benji had collected over the years whilst sailing the world. The bar was fully stocked, tucked cozily into a corner on one side of the cabin while Benjamin's bed filled the other side. Part of the tiger wondered at how quickly he had trusted this virtual stranger, to let him into his own personal space where few people had ever gone.  
Am I becoming too trusting these days? he wondered. Maybe I'm just horny and I'm letting it cloud my better judgement...  
Whatever the case, he found that he didn't regret inviting Tom here. He poured the two of them a glass each of fine yellow champagne and brought one of the glasses to Tom.  
"Cold?" asked Benji, noticing that the slender anthro had goose pimples on his arms. The sailor set down his own drink on a nearby table and put his large, calloused hands over Tom's upper arms slowly stroking them to warm them. Standing so close to Tom and touching him was proving to be more than a little distracting. Even his tail wanted to move closer, hooking forward until it brushed against Tom's tail and coiled partially around it. The scent of the other anthro had changed slightly, he noticed. Was that...arousal he could smell?  
"Hmmm. Maybe I can warm ye..." Before he realized what he was doing Benjamin was leaning in to kiss the toyger.

The journey down the stairs was a relatively short one, and Tom found it was a comfortable sort of warm in the cabin. A drink was set before him and he smiled in appreciation for it and the warm hands rubbing his skin. Then lips met his and he melted, hands grasping that white shirt. He kissed back, pressing his lips firmly against the other man's as a whine left him.

Tom's uniquely delicious scent filled Ben's nose as their moist lips touched and the tiger sighed feeling the way Tom literally melted against him. Ben's arms snaked around the other anthro's slender waist to press their bodies even closer. Tom felt firm and hot in his arms... The cat's lips parted eagerly for him, a low purr beginning in Benji's throat and vibrating throughout his chest as he pushed his tongue forward against Tom's own tongue inviting it out to play. The smaller man's flavour was sweet enough to become a fast addiction, rich enough to make the tiger hungry for more.  
Ben's fingers explored what they could reach of that firm body from Tom's orange-blonde curls down to the curve of his little ass, which he cupped and gave a healthy squeeze. Then those calloused fingers were tugging Tom's clothing out of the way so he could feel more of that skin and bits of fur. Things were moving very fast but Benji didn't mind at all, he found. It was more than being lonely or horny that fueled his actions--he needed this on the deepest of levels.

When that hot tongue pushed past his lips, rubbing against his own to get it to move as well, Tom shyly joined in, allowed his mouth to be plundered. Strong hands squeezed his taut backside, causing him to mewl and his ears to droop backwards in submission. He fought to stay in control of his body, not wanting to give over to instinct yet. It was getting harder to though..  
The housecat broke the kiss to breathe, letting his pointed teeth run lightly over his companion's bottom lip as he pulled back. Their tails were still entwined, causing jolts of pleasure to run up his spine every now and then. His hands moved of almost their own accord, tugging at the shirt worn by Ben, making a sound of frustration when it wouldn't come off like he had hoped.

Ben's slacks had fit snugly before and now they were so tight as to be downright uncomfortable as his body reacted. He could feel the other man's body reacting as well, swayed his hips forward a bit to grind his own stiff groin against Tom's. When Tom drew back the tiger's slitted green eyes opened and he smirked at the obvious lust he found written all over his companion's face.  
Those sharp little teeth caught his lip in a way that made him shiver as he imagined what they could do elsewhere on his body. The housecat attempted to peel off Ben's shirt and Ben assisted him, lifting it and his own arms up to remove the thin material. His tanned skin had patches of striped orange dusted with fur crawling up the middle of his back and along both shoulders, forearms and hips. The patches grew wider and thicker when Ben was excited, like a blush spreading on his skin.  
"Yer turn," he murmured, going for Tom's shirt to tug it off of him.  
The backs of the sailor's fingers caressed and lightly pinched Tom's nipples once they were bared, then he let the tips of his claws tickle feather-lightly along the smaller anthro's waist and ribs. He watched as the teasing caused more gooseflesh to pop up on Tom's fairer skin, admiring the beautiful toyger patterns he found sprinkled here and there.

The smaller male bit his lip again as his shirt was tugged off him, shivering lightly at the cool and the deliciously dangerous touch of those deadly claws on his skin. A gasp left him as his pert nipple was pinched, leaning into it and pressing his body against the other.  
Tom loved the feel of that rough fur against his smooth skin that lacked most of the hair, but had light patterns of stripes over his back and sides as well as his shoulders and upper arms. Someone had once told him they looked almost like tattoos, but more delicate.  
"Please.." He begged, losing focus as his primal needs surged forward.  
He needed to be fucked. Right now. And he /would/ get what he wanted, one way or another.

Ben was moving them without fully realizing he was doing it at first. He was herding Tom backward toward his bed and once they reached it he all but flung the other anthropomorph down upon it. Their tails slipped apart with the movement and Ben's twitched back and forth playfully, those emerald eyes trained intently on Tom who was laid out so attractively on his bed. The sweet pleading that fell from Tom's lips lit a fire within the sandy-haired sea-rat.  
Ben finished undressing himself revealing more skin criss-crossed by stripes and bits of orange. One of the sailor's clawed hands carefully gripped the end of his own cock and stroked it tip to root, a small shudder moving through his large body.  
Tom's slender body looked tight, flush and ripe for the taking like a grape full to bursting with its sweet juices, and Benji thought himself just the man to pluck such a fruit. To savour it as it should be savoured. He went for Tom's shoes and remaining clothing with the aggressiveness that his tiger counterpart might rip the flesh off its prey, then crawled between Tom's long legs and let his claws drag up the toyger's thighs as he descended on him for another kiss.  
This kiss was more demanding than the one previous just as the way Ben pulled the other's legs round his own waist left no room for argument. There was a bottle of lube nearby enough that it was in Benjamin's hand before he realized he was reaching for it and he went about covering his cock in the stuff. A growl was muffled between their lips when Ben used the tip of his own throbbing flesh to search between Tom's firm cheeks for that most secret and tight of openings.

Now normally, Tom would have been shy and nervous at what was going to happen. However Benji left no room for hesitation, and neither did his body. When his pants were practically ripped off, his legs fell shamelessly open, exposing his hard dick that already had precome beading at the slit.  
His long, pale legs were positioned around the tiger's waist and he felt a pressure against his entrance. The kitten whimpered into their kiss, echoing the feral sound his lover made. His tail wrapped around Ben's left thigh, his own shifting higher just a bit to encourage the breaching of his ass. 

The tiger was in his domain and he had his intended "prey." Tom opened up for him willingly making the sweetest noises of need. Benji growled again feeling the slickness of the toyger, pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into Tom's body with a fluid motion.  
Their lips broke apart as Ben gave a low grunt at the tightness and heat, Ben going for Tom's throat to possessively bite and mark him as a mating tiger would. The claws of one hand sunk into the bed beneath them, the free hand coiling round Tom's thigh and lifting it up toward his chest.  
It felt like being wrapped in hot chocolate being inside the slender man's body and Ben simply enjoyed the feeling a moment before beginning to move. He rotated his striped hips so the toyger could feel every thick inch of him, then began to slowly grind out and in moaning softly at the friction.

The housecat felt like he was on the verge of being overwhelmed by the intensity of their coupling, but oh how he loved every bit of it. The loss of control, the knowledge that he could be torn apart by the creature above him, manhandled, fucked mercilessly into the mattress, it made him so aroused it was almost painful.  
When he was bitten, Tom's eyes shot open as he gasped and arched off the bed. His blunt fingernails clung and scratched at his lover's back, leaving red trails and small crescents in their wake.  
"Ben!" He cried out, begging and sobbing for he didn't know what, but he wanted, /needed/, it.

The clawing to his back only made Ben want more. He could smell his own blood on the air mixed in with the musky scent of sex, sweat and his companions own unique scent. Unable to hold back anymore he thrust deep into Tom's body fucking him hard. The gentle swaying of the ship was lost in the far more urgent jerking of their bodies.  
Ben panted heavily, each thrust bringing a small explosion of breath from his chest, weeks of pent up energy and sexual frustration released in the roughness of his thrusts. The friction was sweet and Tom's cries of pleasure were sweeter eliciting the primal side of Benji. He raked his claws into the bedclothes to keep them from tearing at Tom and kept his own beast at bay the best he could but he needed, /needed/ to fuck and feel more.

Ben lifted up on his arms to watch the toyger in the throes of pleasure and enjoyed immensely the sight of it. Tom's fair skin was flushed and not just on his high cheekbones but all over, the lovely toyger-patterned skin dusted with red, his eyes fully dilated. Ben's own skin was nearly covered with stripes and patches of orange and even white short fur along his belly. The humidity in the air had dampened his dirty blonde hair making it appear darker where it clung to the skin of his temples and brow.  
He wanted to see more of Tom and he suddenly flipped them so the slender anthro was on top straddling him, never pulling free from Tom's writhing body. The sailor's hands slid up over those long thighs gripping the other man's hips, lifting him only to push him back down on Ben's cock impaling him on it again and again.  
"You look good enough to eat," growled Benji with a chuckle that rumbled through his chest like a low roar. One of his hands strayed between them to stroke Tom's hard flesh root to tip and tease over the swollen veins he found there, careful not to slice him with his claws in the process.  
When Tom moved forward it was into the tiger's hand and when he moved back he filled himself with Ben's throbbing dick. It was enough to bring the bigger man close to the edge just watching.

Tom gasped as their positions were changed, the movement making Benjamin's cock brush against his prostate for a moment. He mewled again, a pleading, automatic sound from a kitten in need. The toyger rocked back, aiming for that same spot again.  
It was hot, hard, and full of the loud sounds of anthropomorphic sex. Neither one of them would have it any other way. Tom's whimpers melded with Ben's growls in the dark night out on the sea. He moved constantly, fucking back onto that wonderful cock and forward into that sinful hand that held him so perfectly.  
The housecat's hands gripped the other's shoulders, throwing his head back as a cry left his throat as he suddenly came, releasing over the tiger's chest and hand. He tightened around the length inside him, encouraging the other man's orgasm as well.

Ben dug his heels into the tattered mattress and lifted as hard as he could to push deeper. The toyger atop him rode him like a bucking stallion and it felt brilliant, perfect. Ben was close to falling over the edge of that cliff into a chasm of ecstasy.  
Tom came first, spilled his warm fluid all over Benji's striped skin with a sound that curled the tiger's toes and the slender body squeezed his cock in a vice. The muscles along Ben's chest, arms and belly rolled and flexed as he lifted once more, hard, claws inadvertently digging into Tom as he too came.  
"Bloo-dy hell.." The sandy head fell back, ears flattening out to the sides and tail constricting what it could reach of Tom. He emptied deep inside again and again until there was nothing left and he finally collapsed down on what was left of the bedclothes, shuddering hard.

When he felt the other release inside him, Tom moaned, the oversensitivity of his body making it so deliciously painful. He collapsed onto his lover, panting as he struggled to regain his breath.  
The toyger was vaguely aware of a stinging in his sides, but couldn't find the strength to look. His eyes fluttered closed, exhaustion threatening to overcome him. Tom didn't want to fall asleep though.  
He wanted to look at Ben and smile, have a nice dinner, go stargazing on the deck. But sleep was so close...

Benji felt sluggish when his body finally relaxed. Sluggish and strangely happier than he had been for a while now. The toyger's body was snuggled pleasantly atop his own and Ben's hands lightly caressed over the patterned skin of the other anthro's body.  
A low purring began in the tiger's chest and reverberated seemingly through his entire body, his nose nuzzling into the blondish curls that tickled it. He could still smell blood though it was no longer just his own and when he peered down Tom's side he found shallow claw marks on those slender hips.  
"Sorry bout that, love," he murmured, fingers feathering lightly over the marks. Tom's even breathing gave the impression that he was asleep and Ben smiled to himself. He could still feel the gentle swaying of the ship as the wind picked up, it made him wonder how far they had drifted--it didn't matter, really.


End file.
